


into the flames with nothing else

by afairytail44



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mint Eye mission gone wrong, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairytail44/pseuds/afairytail44
Summary: Everything is going fine until the bomb explodes and Yoosung isn't in the car where Seven left him.(Written for Whumptober 2020)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	into the flames with nothing else

“Stay here.”

“What? Seven-” 

“Stay here.” Seven snaps, his voice more firm as he looks at Yoosung. The moon is in the sky and the blond is curled in Seven’s passenger seat with a laptop on his knees and the hood of his blue sweater pulled over his head.

“I came here to help you!” Yoosung pouts. He acts like he’s upset as if Seven can’t see him shaking and doesn’t know him well enough to see the fear in his eyes.

“You are helping me,” Seven insists. He leans over and brushes Yoosungs hair out of the way to secure the earpiece around his ear, getting his last few moments of self-indulgent contact with him before he has to leave him out here in the cold. “You’re going to watch these cameras, and if you see someone you’re going to press this button,” Seven takes Yoosung’s hand and presses his index finger to a button on the back of the device, “And you’re gonna save my ass from getting caught.”

“What if I don’t warn you in time?” He whispers.

Seven shrugs with a wink, “I’m a smart guy, I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

Yoosung shrinks in on himself, his gaze on Seven still fearful and uncertain. 

“Did you even need me here?” He whispers, “I really don’t think I’ll be much help.”

The question catches Seven off guard, and he looks away from Yoosung so the blond can’t see the lie in his eyes. He doesn’t need Yoosung here, not technically speaking, he has other plans that work without Yoosung’s presence. But looking at the blond now and thinking of his nervous chattering on the way up, his small smiles and reassurance, Seven needed him, maybe less in the here and now, just in general.

Seven doesn’t voice any of that, he doesn’t even let a word of it show. Instead, he turns back to Yoosung with a small smirk and says, “You asked how you could help.”

“Well, I had other things in mind,” Yoosung mutters.

“Think of it like a...heroic quest!” Seven says with a dramatic hand gesture, “Pretend this is a round of LOLOL.”

Yoosung squints at him and frowns. “LOLOL doesn’t work like this and you know it.”

Seven forces a laugh and pats Yoosung’s shoulder, grabbing everything he needs and throwing the car door open. 

He shifts his body and Yoosung’s hand lands on his arm with a tight grip.

Seven looks back at the blond in question.

“Please come back.”

“I haven’t left yet-”

“ _ Seven. _ ” Yoosung stares at him, his knuckles white around the laptop he’s still clutching.

Seven lets his act fall for a second, so quick Yoosung probably doesn’t see the shift. He holds a small USB stick up in front of his face and gestures with it. “I find a computer, pop this in it and wait a few minutes, then I’m out of there and we win.”

“Easy,” Yoosung says, though it sounds like a question.

“Yeah,” Seven nods, “Easy.” 

He smiles at Yoosung one more time before he steps out of the car, leaning down to look in at him. “Bye,” Seven mutters.

“See you later.” Yoosung whispers.

Seven shuts the car door and the sound bounces off the mountains, taunting him as he walks towards Mint Eye. 

Sneaking in is easy enough, and sneaking around the halls is also easier than he expects. He risks ducking into corners to check the map on his phone only twice, and he holds his breath when he’s standing in front of what should be the door to the hacker’s room. The metal door is cold and heavy as Seven presses his hand against it and slowly pushes it open, anticipation climbing up his throat.

As he peers into the room with the door open just a crack, he sees a sight not too different from his own workstation. A chair in front of a wall of monitors, all flashing different codes and symbols, all screaming their own secret messages. 

The room is empty of any people.

Seven sighs and slips inside, shutting the door slowly and silently, backing away from it carefully before he turns and darts for one of the computers. His fingers fly across the keyboard in a familiar way he’s done a thousand times before. Everything is muscle memory at this point, muscle memory and desperate praying that he won’t get caught. The USB is in the computer in a few seconds and Seven’s hit all the keys he needs. This is the worst part.

The waiting.

Seven’s eyes dart to the door, then the screen, then the door again. The green line with the flashing word  _ downloading _ above it barely seems to move at all, but Seven forces himself to stay calm and keeps his routine.

Screen, door. Screen, door. Screen, door. Screen-

There’s a heavy thud, distant and faint but audible enough that it instantly grabs Seven’s attention. His eyes lock onto the metal door, as other thuds follow. The volume doesn’t change. If anything, it gets quieter, and no sound approaches. Whatever’s happening to make the noise, it’s far into the building and has nothing to do with him.

Still, it effectively freaks him out. 

The noise stops after one sharper, high pitched noise that may have been a voice. Seven has one, horrified thought and his fingers fly to his earpiece.

“ Yoosung? ” 

“ _ Seven, I’m here. _ ” His answer comes after a minute of silence, hardly more than a whisper, “ _ Is something wrong? _ ”

Seven sighs in relief and looks at the screen again, where flashing words tell him the download is complete.

“ No, it’s nothing. Nevermind. ” 

Yoosung’s voice had been clear and understandable through the earpiece, no humming or static interrupting their short conversation. In the back of his mind, Seven registers that it’s odd for the building’s service to reach all the way to the car, especially in the mountains, but he’s tucking the USB into his pocket and his main focus is only on that.

He’s also a little caught on how scared Yoosung had sounded, a distinct shake in his voice, but then again he’d sounded afraid ever since he offered to help.

And Seven left him in a car alone, so the best thing he can do is make it back quickly and unharmed. 

A door opens down the hall, and Seven’s so caught up in his own head he almost doesn’t hear it. It’s the heavy breathing that catches his attention, and he stifles a curse when he sees the figure at the end of that hall, his head down as he leans against the door he came through, white hair covering his face, a hand on the wall to stabilize him.

Seven sees blood on his fingers, and there’s a knife sticking out of his jacket pocket.

Seven curses and looks around, but there’s nowhere to hide. In a panic, he stumbles backwards and back into the room he came from. The door shuts loudly behind him and he hears the man down the hall shout. Seven curses again and tucks himself behind the door.

“Yoosung!” He snaps into his earpiece, “What happened to the damn warning!”

Yoosung doesn't answer, and before Seven can panic too much about that the door flies open and he presses himself to the wall, trying to become invisible.

The white-haired man storms into the room with his back to seven. He looks around until his eyes fall on the computers and he throws himself at them, frantically scanning the screen.

He clicks on something, then starts cursing profusely. Seven takes a step towards the door and freezes.

He catches the smallest glimpse of the hacker’s face and something seems...familiar. 

The earpiece crackles to life and Yoosung is shouting something panicked and incoherent and hoarse, but all Seven understands is when he tells him to run, and Seven turns and leaves while he still can. 

The man shouts something angry when he hears Seven’s footsteps as he bolts. He knows he’s being chased and he pushes himself forward faster.

And the door is in sight, and he’s almost made it, and everything is almost going perfectly and he’s going to save the RFA, he’s going to protect them.

“Saeyoung!”

Seven trips over his own feet and comes to a dead stop, spinning around at the name.

The man with the white hair and the bloody hands is staring at him, and he looks angry and so familiar.

Seven freezes, the blood running cold in his veins as he stares, as he processes the man in front of him who he hasn’t seen since he was a boy, who he was never supposed to see again and definitely not like this. 

He denies the truth in front of him.

“How do you know that name?” He whispers, his voice shaking.

“I know I’ve changed,” The man’s face twists into something cruel, an ugly smirk, “But don’t act like you don’t recognize me.”

Seven takes a breath and it doesn't feel like any air makes it to his lungs. His chest hurts, his head spins and everything is wrong, everything is so horribly wrong. 

“Saeran-”

“I’ve waited for years to get my revenge on you.” He snarls.

“I don’t understand,” Seven’s voice is falling into a sob, “V said- what happened to-”

He doesn’t give Seven any answers, raising a small remote in his hand and waving it, his thumb over a small red button. “If I were you, I would run.” The hacker, Unknown,  _ Seven’s brother  _ threatens, his face showing no signs that any of this is some sort of sick, twisted joke.

Seven can’t even speak, he can’t find the words to talk to the kid, no longer a kid, never really got the chance to be, who’s standing in front of him and for some reason wants him dead. Saeran presses the button, and Seven barely registers the faint beeps that start echoing through the halls. He’s still frozen as years of failures come crashing down around him, wondering how many times V lied to his face about what happened and how things became so messed up.

Seven has to choose. He knows it in his head, but his heart disagrees. He has to choose, stay here and risk the RFA, risk everything he’s known for years to try and talk his brother back into sanity, to pray Saeran will decide whatever grudge he’s been manipulated into having isn't worth it and hope he knows how to stop this bomb, or run. 

The beeping is faster now, and Seven is running out of time. 

Yoosung is still in the car, and though Seven never said it they both heard his promise to come back. And the RFA is waiting, counting on him, the people who have been the only family he’s known. 

And the man in front of him is his brother, but somehow he’s a stranger.

“You can’t die in here, Saeran.” Seven says, taking one step back.

“What?” Saeran's face contorts into angry confusion.

“You can’t die in here, okay?” Seven screams, desperate, “I don’t know what happened to you, but I’ll find you again,” He promises, “I’ll fix this.”

Saeran’s eyes widen, his face turning scared, his stare almost manic.

“Stop fucking with me!” He screams.

“Get out of here! Seven screams back. 

“Stop acting like you care! You never cared.”

“Fine,” Seven breaths, the beeping faster now. They only have seconds, “But survive so you can kill me later.”

Seven turns and runs again, not looking back this time, not letting anything stop him as the beeping rings in his ears.

Behind him, Saeran screams until his voice cracks, not words, just a sound of agony mixing with the bomb’s countdown. But he doesn’t chase Seven, and Seven throws his entire body at the door as the final beeps are ringing out. He sprints as far as he can get in his last seconds. Then the building explodes.

Seven feels the heat on his back as the wind sends him flying. He hits the ground and rolls a few feet away with an impact that knocks the breath out of him. Rubble flies by and he forces his arms over his head despite the pain it sends through his shoulders and back. He tries to keep breathing and chokes on dust as rubble pelts him. He doesn't dare move until things stop falling. Still choking on the smoke, Seven pushes himself off the rocky ground with trembling arms, looking back at the rubble of the Mint Eye building. 

“Shit,” He curses, his entire body shaking. He brings a hand to his ear and everything hurts, his vision is blurry and he thinks his glasses are cracked. He presses the button on his earpiece. 

“Yoosung,” He rasps, “You alright?”

No answer comes, and Seven forces himself to take a shaky breath as he pulls the earpiece out. 

“Busted…” He mutters, shoving it into his pocket. In a flash of panic, he pats himself down until he finds the USB in his sweater, he pulls it out and does his best to examine it. It’s still in one piece and it looks undamaged. Seven thanks god that this wasn't all for nothing.

Slowly, he manages to stand, stumbling for a moment before he catches his balance. Something warm is running down his face, and when he touches his fingers to his temple they come away red.

“Fuck,” He groans, shuffling forward. He glances back at the ruins one more time, most of the white stone collapsed in a heap, a few small fires still burning. 

He hopes Saeran made it out. 

He has a lot of questions for V.

He shuts his eyes and focuses on Yoosung. Yoosung is in the car and Seven has to get to him before the blond loses his mind.

The trek through the trees and back to the car is slow and miserable, everything causing pain in all of Seven’s muscles. He doesn’t bother with stealth anymore, all their enemies are gone or dead in the explosion. 

“Yoosung!” He calls as soon as he sees the car, “Not to freak you out, but I could use some help here.”

He sighs when Yoosun doesn't answer, shuffling towards the car faster.

“I swear to god Yoosung, those video games are making you deaf-”

Seven falls against the passenger side of the car, leaning against the window, and Yoosung isn't there.

Seven stops and blinks, staring at the empty seat of the car, the laptop placed nicely on it.

“Yoosung?’ He whispers as if that will make him appear. It doesn’t work, and Seven panics.

He throws the car door open and leans in as if Yoosung would be hiding in the back. He isn't there either. 

“Yoosung!” Seven screams, pushing himself out of the car and looking around the forest. 

He shouts his name one more time, scanning the area, panic rising as the smoke rises into the sky.

His eyes fall on the building again, in complete ruins, anyone inside it surely crushed and dead.

He remembers Yoosung’s voice, clear in his ears. Too clear, as if he was close. And Seven had heard a scream, and Saeran had blood on his hand.

“No,” Seven breathes, “No, no, no,  _ fuck. _ ” 

He throws himself back towards the building, tripping and stumbling over the rubble, tears well up in his eyes and sobs catch his throat and his world is ash and fire and complete panic. 

He fumbles for his phone in his pocket, pulling up a number without stopping or slowing down.

It rings once before Jumin answers.

“Seven? How’s-”

“Jumin, I need you to get your helicopter and your team, I need you to bring medics- I’ve sent you my location and you have to get here right now.”

Jumin falls quiet for a second, processing Seven’s terrified tone. “Alright, I’m on my way. Where’s Yoosung-”

“I don’t know!’ Seven screeches, grabbing at his hair, “Just please hurry up.”

“You don’t  _ know _ ?” Jumin’s voice dips with concern, distant and quiet. Seven hears MC in the background, her soft voice nervous as she asks Jumin what’s going on.

“I don’t have time-” Seven rushes, “Jumin- we don’t have time-”

“Okay, I understand,” Jumin’s voice stays flat and calm, “I’m leaving now, keep it together.” 

“Hurry.” Seven repeats, and as an angry, panicked afterthought he adds, “Where the fuck is V?”

“I don’t know,” Jumin says, his voice hushed, “I’ve been trying to contact him all day, it’s like he’s vanished.”

Seven curses again, standing in the middle of the rubble now, chest aching and blood dripping off his face, staining his hoodie. 

Jumin starts asking more questions but Yoosung is buried somewhere and Seven can't hear anything over the blood pumping in his ears. 

He looks over the rubble, again and again, losing hope by the second, his mind screaming denial that Yoosung could be gone, that it would be his fault.

He sees something blue at the edge of the rubble, it’s far, but it's blue and it's the sleeve of a hoodie he recognizes. 

Seven hangs up on Jumin and runs. 

He collapses beside Yoosung and the blond is unconscious, on his back on the ground, eyes shut and arms limp beside his head, buried in rubble from the waist down.

“Yoosung?” Seven whispers, “Oh God, Yoosung-'' He reaches for his face and turns his head slightly, his sobs escaping in a strangled noise when he sees Yoosung’s whole face.

The left side of Yoosung’s face is drenched with blood, his eye swollen shut in a horrible dark purple colour. There’s another gash across his cheek and the arms of his hoodie are torn and singed, and Seven believes for a second that Yoosung is dead.

And in that moment, Seven is bloody and alone in the rubble and he has nothing. He’s lost his brother and V is dead to him and Yoosung is just dead. He doesn't know how any of it happened but he’s never been more sure that something’s his fault.

“Oh god,” Seven sobs, tears finally breaking free, “Yoosung, no, you can’t-” He clutches Yoosung’s shoulder and breaks down, everything too much, nothing left for him to lose. 

“I’m sorry,” He says, like it’s suddenly the only words he knows, “I’m sorry, I was selfish, I shouldn’t have brought you here,” Seven whispers, “Please don’t die, Yoosung.” He shakes his shoulder as much as he dares, not convinced the boy won't shatter like glass from any breeze, “I’ll do anything. Y-you can have all my best computers, you can play LOLOL at my house whenever you want. You always said you wanted that, right? But you have to survive. Please? You have to wake up.” 

Through the tears and the smoke and all the pain, Seven doesn’t even notice when Yoosung opens his eyes, he doesn't hear the quiet groan of pain, only feels the slight shift when Yoosung tries to roll over.

Seven pauses, his breath catching in his throat as he stares down at Yoosung. Slowly, the blond opens his good eye.

“Seven…” He whispers, weak and hoarse, “You’re...okay.”

“Yoosung,” Seven whispers, shaking him gently when his eyes start to close again, “Hold on, just- stay- dammit. What happened?” He sobs, “I told you to stay in the car.”

“Sorry,” Yoosung smiles, but a tear slips from his eye, “I didn’t listen.” He rasps, “Saw someone near you...wanted to stop them.”

“You idiot,” Seven wants to scream, but Yoosung looks so fragile a loud noise might stop his heart. “You fucking idiot.”

“Yeah,” He agrees softly, “Learned my lesson.” He pauses, inhaling slowly, his lips trembling, “But LOLOL on your computer's huh…”

“Only if you survive,” Seven says, “So you have to hold on, please.”

Yoosung hums, “That's a pretty good deal.” His face contours and a small noise of pain escapes him. “Ow…” He whispers and Seven’s heart shatters.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, “I’m so sorry”

“Not your fault,” Yoosung manages.

“It is...I shouldn’t have brought you with me- I could have done this without you.”

“Hey-” Yoosung frowns, his eye tearing up again, “That’s mean, I thought you needed me.”

“I do.” Seven breathes, “But not...not for the mission.”

Yoosung falls quiet, looking up at Seven. When he blinks a tear rolls down his face, but his lips curve into a weak smile. “Seven...why didn’t you...why didn’t you say something?”

“I’m not supposed to have...with my job-”

“Seven,” Yoosung pleads, “Would you let yourself feel, actually live like a real person, just once? For me?”

Seven breaks. After so long he finally snaps. His sobs get heavier, he drops his head onto Yoosung’s chest, feeling his shaky hand reach up and wrap around his back, pulling him into an uncomfortable, awkward hug in the middle of the rubble that used to be Mint Eye.

“I’m sorry,” Seven sobs into his shoulder.

“I told you, it was my fault for running off.” Yoosung whispers, still pinned underneath the stone, still covered in blood and ash, still stronger than Seven.

“That’s not-” Seven hiccups, “What I’m apologizing for.”

“We have time,” Yoosung promises, “We can fix it, we can make it work.”

“You’re dying,” Seven sobs.

“Don’t be dramatic,” Yoosung whispers, “That’s my job. It’s just an eye-” His voice catches, “Ok..and I can’t feel my legs but...I have to be okay, we made a deal, right?”

Seven squeezes his eyes shut, nodding against Yoosung’s shoulder. 

“Hey…” Yoosung pushes Seven away slightly, and despite the way he’s still crying, the way his pale hands shake as he curls his fingers into Seven’s torn up hoodie, he finds the strength to lean forward, pressing a soft kiss to Seven’s cheek.

“We’re both scared,” Yoosung’s voice wavers, “But that’s okay, right? Being scared is normal, I’m scared all the time.”

Seven grabs Yoosung’s face and closes the distance. 

And their kiss tastes like ash, but Yoosungs lips are soft and when he pulls away for a breath Seven feels it on his chin and it confirms that he’s still alive, they’re both still alive.

He kisses Yoosung again and it’s the most human Seven’s ever felt.

He thinks if they do die here, at least they die together.

He pulls away when there's the sound of a helicopter. 

It happens fast, a small sob of relief escapes Seven’s throat. Yoosung reaches up and grabs fistfuls of Seven’s sweater, his face breaking into a hopeful smile.

Seven stays hunched over Yoosung because his legs are still pinned, and neither of them moves nor speaks as if they’re afraid the rescue is too good to be true.

In the distance, through the haze of Seven’s teary eyes and the lingering smoke from fires not yet burnt out, he sees Jumin and MC, a team of medics and Jumin’s security team behind them.

He blinks and MC is in front of him, her hair pulled back and her eyes full of worry. 

“Seven, are you okay?” She breathes, her hands on his shoulders, “Oh my god- we’re taking you both to a hospital.”

Without really thinking he grabs the USB from his pocket and shoves it into MC’s hand. She stares at it with wide eyes, then looks back at him, nodding and clutching it tightly. “I’ll protect it.” She says, tucking it into her jacket pocket. 

He’s only half-aware of Jumin shouting orders, of the bodyguards working hard to pry Yoosung out of the rubble. MC is wrapping her hands around his arms and trying to pull him up.

“No-” He stutters when he realizes what’s happening “Yoosung-”

“He’s okay, he’s okay I promise.” MC tries to reassure him, “We’ve got him, trust us.”

Seven struggles in her grasp, but she’s shockingly strong and his entire body feels suddenly weak. 

“You’re bleeding Seven, you need medical attention,” MC begs.

“No!” Seven screams, fighting against her with all his strength. He can see Yoosung lying on the ground, his face still bloody and twisted with pain as people try to dig him out of the rubble. “They’re gonna hurt him!”

Then Jumin’s in front of him, his face serious and his hands pushing on Seven’s chest, helping MC drag him towards the helicopter. 

“You’re hurt, Seven.” Jumin’s voice is somehow still calm, “Stop struggling, you’ll make it worse.” 

Despite all his effort, the way he screams until his throat is raw and painful, MC and Jumin drag him to the helicopter. His world spins as they shove him into a seat and buckle his seatbelt, locking him in place as his entire body goes weak.

MC falls beside him as he still tries to squirm.

He blinks and Jumin’s gone, leaning out of the helicopter. He blinks again and Yoosung’s draped over him, getting blood on his suit as Jumin carefully sets him into the chair across from them.

“Yoosung-” Seven wheezes, “Is he- please tell me-”

“He’s okay,” Jumin says, keeping his hands on Yoosung’s shoulder as he buckles him, sitting beside him to hold him up.

Yoosung lifts his head, the eye that's not swollen shut only slightly open. He lifts a hand in what’s barely a wave to Seven. He collapses in relief.

“You're okay,” MC says, “Both of you, you reckless idiots,” She sniffles. 

Seven drops his head onto her shoulder and she reaches over with the arm not pinned between them and hugs him.

“Relax, you’ve done enough. We’ve got you.”

“Promise me Yoosung will be okay?” He rasps.

“You’ll both be okay, I promise.” MC whispers.

And despite the fact that his entire life has taught him otherwise, Seven trusts the RFA. In the safety of Jumin’s helicopter, he shuts his eyes and lets himself pass out.

* * *

When he wakes up in the hospital a day later, Yoosung is in the bed next to him with bandages over his eye and his legs, but he smiles and waves and he’s still alive.

Yoosung tilts his head slightly when Seven sits up, his expression hopeful. “So when do I get to start playing LOLOL on your computer?” 

Seven smiles, and then he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's been a while since I last posted any fics I wrote so this was both terrifying and exciting!
> 
> The title comes from the song Help, by The Front Bottoms


End file.
